Everyone needs a birthday
by cvreitzer
Summary: Fenris doesn't remember anything about his past, including his birthday. Hawke decides he needs one. Even if none of her companions agree with her plans. Six chapters of fluff and humor as they give Fenris a birthday he won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**This was for a prompt on dragonkink. Original prompt:**_** Anon wanted this prompt awhile back, and at the time saw that someone had already prompted it. Well, I really want it now, but I cannot find it in the archives. As it's been more than a month, and what I want is slightly different from the original prompt, I'm reposting.**_

_**Fenris knows almost nothing about himself-no name, no age, no family, etc... What I'd like to see is F!Hawke, who's already lost so much herself, deciding that Fenris deserves a nameday (birthday) of his very own, and giving him one with all the trimmings: cake, presents, friends hanging out and having a good time. A maybe a special present just for him later on?**_

_**Not usually this picky, but I'd like a Friendly romanced F!Hawke. Class doesn't matter, though I'm partial to Warrior!Hawke, and any time setting is fine. Whether it's before they get together, during the three year break up, after the reconcile, or even if the write!anon wants to rearrange events so that they never have that three year period. It's all good to me!**_

_**Please, anons? ( ^_^)**_

**-0-**

Varric eyed Fenris as the two made their way slowly from the Hanged Man in Lowtown back to Fenris' mansion in Hightown. He was supposed to be distracting Fenris long enough for Hawke and the others to finish. He was fairly certain it was more for Hawke to finish as no one else had really been too keen on the idea.

Lorelei Hawke wasn't known for taking no as an answer or backing down once an idea had settled in her pretty head. She was determined it should be a surprise, but the others agreed with Varric. Surprising Fenris could lead to an unfortunate event. Namely someone's heart being ripped from their chest.

Varric eyed Fenris as he scowled down at the ground. Fenris had been even more broody lately than normal. Varric was pretty sure it was the fact pretty little Hawke was spending a massive amount of time over at his crumbling mansion. She had discovered he couldn't read, and just like anything else she thought was something that needed fixed, she had jumped in and insisted on teaching him.

Varric had been watching the two of them dance around each other for three years now. It was far past time someone made a move. But Lorelei was sweet and timid about such things. Poor girl still flushed red whenever Isabela started one of her tales, which since she discovered her ability to embarrass their tough and fearless leader was all the time now. And Fenris was still thinking he was a nothing. Varric sighed. Maybe this crazy idea of Hawke's would show him that he wasn't. Maybe that was the point of it.

Varric was toying with the idea of just telling Fenris about the surprise when Fenris decided for him. Fenris all but snarled at a man who ran into him. Yep, definitely more broody than normal, Varric thought.

"Hey, Broody." Varric started.

Fenris kept his sigh in barely. He didn't like the fact Varric called him that, but if he protested any more it would just lead to him telling more humiliating tales around Lorelei. Such as the one he did the other day about women swooning and having broody babies. Lorelei had cut her sea blue eyes to Fenris and actually laughed. It had humiliated him to no end. Why would any one want to have a baby for him? He was a run away elven slave with weird markings and abilities. No one could ever care enough about him for that. Especially not beautiful Lorelei. With her golden hair and bright blue eyes, the girl had charmed half the city with just one smile. The other half would fall soon to her gentle personality if she kept up the good things she was doing.

"Thedas to Broody? Did I lose you there?" Varric asked snapping Fenris out of his moody thoughts.

"What do you want hairy?" He sighed. Maybe if he called Varric names he would figure it out.

"Oh, good one, elf. But you should look for something that doesn't bother me. Girls dig the fur on my chest." Varric laughed and shook his head. "But don't distract me. I need to tell you something. You're going to have to remain calm and hear me out. And still act happy and surprised about it when we get there."

Fenris froze on the steps and turned to look at Varric fully then. "Surprised about what?" Varric glanced around as several women and a couple of men stopped to glance at the source that growl had come from. If Fenris would just realize the appeal of himself, he would have half of Kirkwall laying at his feet, Varric thought.

"Well, you know how Hawke gets sweet, but crazy ideas?" Varric waited for Fenris to give him a sharp nod. "Well, you are the newest victim."

"What has she done?" Fenris asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, we just figured we should warn you. Didn't want you to rip anyone's heart out when they yelled surprise." Varric waved him off.

"Why would they yell surprise?" Fenris looked at Varric puzzled.

"Well, Hawke knows you celebrate the day of your escape every year." Varric started.

"So?" Fenris interrupted.

"If you'll let me finish, I can explain this." Varric said narrowing his eyes at Fenris. Fenris nodded and leaned against the half wall. "Well, she notice that you celebrate that, but with your memories gone and all, you don't remember you birthday."

"So?"

"She decided you needed one. And she decided today was going to be it. She's planned a big surprise birthday party for you at your house. Dinner, cake, decorations, presents. The whole thing."

"Why?" Fenris asked looking slightly worried.

"Well, I believe it went something like 'Everyone has a birthday. A day to celebrate them. Fenris needs one too.'" Varric answered with a shrug.

"What possessed her to think that I would want one, much less a surprise one?"

"You know Hawke." Varric shrugged. He then narrowed his eyes at Fenris. "She wants to show you that you are special and she cares. She's worked really hard and been really excited about this. You will not act like an ass about this. If you can't be happy about it for yourself, you will be happy about it for her sake."

"You are ordering me to be happy? Does it really work that way?" Fenris asked with a smirk.

"I'm not saying dance on the tables and do cartwheels around the room. I'm just saying don't act like you're mad about it. If you hurt her feelings, I swear Bianca will take it from your hide." Varric warned as he patted his beloved crossbow.

"I would never purposely hurt her feelings." Fenris answered looking contrite. He did manage to hurt her feelings quite often. Simply because he was gruff and didn't think about the way things sounded when he said them.

"Good. Now let's get this party started. And remember you're surprised." Varric warned as they started moving again.

"And how does one act surprised?" Fenris asked.

"Well, not like you normally do. No glowing and reaching into anything. Just be startled a bit and then give her a smile or something." Varric shrugged.

"Like this?" Fenris asked and made a comically startled looking face.

"Not bad, Broody. Been practicing your faces in the mirror?" Varric taunted.

"No. I was just mimicking you when Isabela attempted to seduce Bianca away from you." Fenris smirked and hurried up the stairs. He would die before he admitted it, but he was actually looking forward to seeing what Lorelei had done for him. Maybe her flirting wasn't the empty gesture he thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"There." Lorelei said as she placed the last strange trinket on the shelf. She turned to look around the newly put to rights main hall of Fenris' mansion. She had been itching to do this for years now. She smiled at Anders. "What do you think?" She asked as she hopped down from the chair she had been standing on.

"I think if the elf had wanted his house straightened, he would have done it himself." Anders answered with a sigh. He was sitting at the table that Lorelei and Merrill had decorated with fresh flowers in pretty crystal vases and loaded with different foods.

Lorelei had decided that since Fenris didn't know what his favorite stuff was, she would just present him with a wide selection to chose from. She had spent the last week trying to get him to help her with the decisions, making him taste different things, but he was infuriately Fenris and would shrug and say it was fine.

"He just didn't know that he wanted it straightened." Lorelei said as she placed the chair back at the table. "He'll like it."

"If you say so." Anders shrugged. He was fairly certain Fenris wouldn't like it. But maybe he wouldn't mind since it was Lorelei. Fenris was less of a beast when it came to her after all.

"Oh, it looks so good! He'll be so surprised." Merrill said as she and Isabela entered from the basements. Isabela had been raiding the wine cellar to bring up drinks for the party.

"Yes, well, you two can stand closest and surprise him. The rest of us will stand way back." Isabela smiled as she sat down her haul.

"You don't really think he'll be angry, do you?" Merrill asked.

"No. He'll be happy. Who wouldn't be happy with a birthday party?" Lorelei asked refusing to let any of her friends dampen the enthusiasm for this idea. They didn't know him like she did.

Fenris wasn't so angry or gruff when it was just the two of them. She had been teaching him to read. He had been uncomfortable about it at first, but Lorelei had insisted. She had countered it with he could help her with some sparring in exchange. Fenris' speed and agility made her rogue's heart green with envy. This had led to many pleasant evenings spent here in this very room.

Lorelei rushed to the door as there was a knock. "Is it them?" Merrill asked.

"Why would Fenris knock at his own door?" Anders asked with a sigh.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I've never done anything like this before." Merrill answered.

"It's alright, kitten. Anders is just grumpy that Lorelei is going to so much trouble for Fenris."

"Cause he likes her too?" Merrill asked.

"Yes." Isabela answered.

"No." Anders answered at the same time narrowing his eyes at Isabela.

Lorelei sighed and opened the door. "Oh! Donnic, you came! I'm so glad." Lorelei said and drug the guardsman in. Now that Lorelei knew Aveline had a crush on the man, she had been trying to help her. Poor Aveline was even worse at the whole courting thing than Lorelei.

"I hope I'm not too early." Donnic said feeling uncomfortable with Lorelei wrapped around his arm. He liked Lorelei. He thought she was a nice person and all, but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He was a goner for Aveline. He had only come because Aveline had told him he should and he rather liked Fenris. They had played cards a few times when they had run into each other at the Hanged Man.

"No. Just right." Lorelei smiled at him. Aveline appeared from the far room carrying a large wrapped package over her shoulder.

"I think that's the last one. How I'm supposed to get rid of so many bodies and not have anyone ask…Donnic!" Aveline trailed off as she spotted him standing in the foyer with Lorelei. "It's not what it looks like. Well, it is, but there's a reasonable explanation for this. You see…" Aveline trailed off as Donnic stared at her.

"See, Fenris' mansion was once inhabited by Danarius. You've heard about him, right?" Lorelei said pulling Donnic towards Aveline. "Well, he is a horrible man. Most of these bodies are left over from men he tortured. Though some are the hunters we killed looking for him. That's another story though. Right, so Aveline was helping me by getting all the bodies out and disposed of. Do you think you could be a dear and help her?" Lorelei asked smiling at Donnic charmingly.

"I…suppose so." Donnic said glancing at Aveline. She gave him a bemused smile and shrugged.

"Thank you, Donnic. You are such a good man. Isn't he, Aveline?" Lorelei said giving Aveline a look.

"Hawke." Aveline warned under her breath. Lorelei gave her a bright smile and turned as the door opened again.

"Sebastian! Just the man I was wanting to see." Lorelei said leaving a fumbling Aveline to deal with Donnic and the bodies. Sebastian smiled at her and inclined his head.

"Always happy to be wanted." He said moving to her. He handed her the pretty wrapped package he had.

"That leaves so many openings I can't decided which to go with." Isabela laughed and leaned in the doorway. She loved nothing more than seeing how far she could push the chantry boy.

He cleared his throat and ignored her. Lorelei rolled her eyes at the two of them and moved to put the gift with the others. "Sebastian, can you help Anders with the sign. You are the tallest two and it's just out of my reach." She smiled at him over her shoulder motioning to where Anders was sitting. Sebastian nodded to her and moved to Anders.

"She made a sign for him?" Sebastian asked. He had gotten to know Fenris fairly well, and he wasn't so sure that Fenris was going to like being pushed into the spot light, but he would never say anything to hurt Lorelei's feelings.

"She even made a hat for him. Part of me wonders if she isn't just doing this to see how far she can push him before he snaps." Anders answered and moved with Sebastian to put the sign up over the fireplace like Lorelei had already told him to.

"Sebastian, up a little higher." Lorelei instructed as they worked on securing it. "No. Too much. Anders move your side up a bit. That's perfect!" She smiled at them. "Now if you two don't mind, help Aveline and Donnic. Just try and not interfere with them if you can help it." She breezed away to open a bottle of wine.

"She matchmaking again?" Sebastian asked.

"We've really got to find her a hobby." Anders nodded.

"I think it's sweet." Sebastian chuckled.

"That's because you're safe from her ways." Anders grumbled as they went to help Aveline and Donnic.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally all the preparations were done. Merrill hid out in the bushes waiting to warn the others. She bolted into the house with an excited squeal. "They're coming!"

"Places everyone!" Lorelei called happily. The others sighed and moved to hide half heartedly.

Varric stopped Fenris outside the door. "Remember."

"Surprised, but no ripping hearts out. I got it." Fenris rolled his eyes. A habit he had picked up from Lorelei. Varric laughed and opened the door motioning Fenris in first.

"Surprise!" The others called moving out to the door of the foyer. Fenris started and glowed a moment. He then let it go and tried to keep a less unhappy look on his face than normal.

"What's going on?" Fenris asked.

"Your birthday!" Lorelei said moving to take him by the arm and drag him into the room.

"Um…Lorelei, I don't know when my birthday is." He said hesitantly. Varric was giving him a look, but she would suspect something if he wasn't himself.

"We don't know it's not today. Besides, the actual date doesn't matter. All that does is that we celebrate you." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Um…right." He said and worked on smiling at her. He must have succeeded because she beamed and squeezed his arm lightly.

"Come see your big surprise." Merrill said motion him to enter the room. The others parted so he could see in the newly straightened and gleaming clean main hall.

"What…you…" He trailed off unsure if this pleased him or angered him.

Lorelei looked at him worriedly. "You don't like it." She said quietly. Fenris peeled his eyes off the straightened hall, the table decorated and loaded with food, and the sign above the fireplace. Lorelei's head was down and she was nervously digging into the floor with her slippered foot.

"No. It's not that." Fenris hurried to say. Even if he hated it he would never let her know. He hated when she got that look. She looked up at him with those big, sad eyes and he was putty. "It's just a shock." He reached out and lightly touched her hand. She gave him a tentative smile.

"Really?"

"Really. It's nice, Lorelei. Thank you." He nodded.

She smiled then and grabbed his arm to drag him to the table. "Come eat everyone. Presents and games to follow."

"Games?" Fenris asked looking over at Varric. Varric shrugged.

"Yep. No party is complete without games." Lorelei smiled at him. "Now since you didn't know your favorite and you wouldn't tell me what you liked and didn't, we did it all." She said motioning to the table. Fenris eyed it and then her.

"Was this why you kept making me try things all week?" He asked. She had said her mother was on a baking kick.

She flushed a pretty pink and nodded. "I wanted it to be special, but you wouldn't give me any clue." She pouted.

"That's because it was all good." He said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and pointed him to the head of the table. "Go and sit. If you tell me what you want, I'll fix your plate."

"And don't forget your hat." Anders prompted. He couldn't wait to see the look on Fenris' face as he saw the hat Lorelei had for him.

"Hat?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes. A birthday hat. Hawke worked very hard on it." Isabela warned him with a sharp look and then a smile. "Seems it's a Ferelden tradition."

Fenris managed to swallow the cringe as Merrill presented the hat. It was a cone of bright colored paper, his name spelled out across it in contrasting bright colors. Merrill placed it on his head as he worked at not growling about it. He glanced at Lorelei who was smiling at him. He sighed and decided to just go with it. She was trying so hard to please him. He didn't want to upset her.

He watched her and the others as they began divvying up the food. Lorelei made her way back to him with a plate loaded with the foods he had been forced to admit he preferred. She didn't seem to realize how hard this was for him. As a slave he wasn't allowed the luxury of favorites or even likes, so it was difficult to pick.

She looked beautiful tonight. She was out of her armor and in a soft blue dress. Her long hair was down all but one single braid that wrapped around the crown of her head. She gave him a smile as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Fenris." She whispered before she moved off to take care of others. She flitted from group to group. Refilling wine, getting food. She never seemed to sit still.

"Well?" Varric asked as he sat down next to Fenris.

"It's not so bad. I suppose." He shrugged.

"Wait until we get to the game part." He laughed. "I'm just teasing, Fenris. It's alright to lighten up and have a good time." He said with a sigh as Fenris scowled.

"Are you finished?" Lorelei asked moving to refill his wine glass.

"Why don't you sit for a bit?" He asked and pointed at the chair that was empty beside him.

"Oh. Well, I'm making sure everyone is…" She trailed off as he grabbed her wrist and tugged.

"Sit. The others can see to themselves." He insisted. She nodded and nervously perched on the chair. "Lorelei, are you alright?" He asked. He had never seen her so nervous before. Even when they had been locked in the Deep Roads.

She gave him a quick smile and nodded. "Of course." She then sighed as Sebastian and Anders began to argue. "Excuse me." She said to Fenris and went to break the two of them up. "No fights tonight. No mage or templar or chantry or Qunari tonight. That's all I'm asking. One night of fun." She said frowning at them. They each nodded and moved apart.

"Well, that sounds like it's present time!" Isabela said trying to fill the awkward silence that settled on the room. "Open mine first!" She said shoving a package at him.

Fenris took the package hesitantly. Gifts from Isabela tended to be of a personal and often embarrassing nature. And it looked as if this was going to be no different. He turned the book over in his hands. The Art of Passionate Love. He looked up at her.

"I highlighted the best parts. I even made notes in the margins for beginners." She smirked. He flipped the book open warily and then slammed it shut. There weren't just words in this book. There were illustrations-of sex.

"What is it?" Merrill asked. Lorelei was moving closer as well. He glared at Isabela as she and Varric cracked up.

"It's a book that will be much more interesting reading for Lorelei and Fenris' reading lessons." Isabela explained.

"Then why did it make him turn red?" Merrill asked.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked moving to look at it over his shoulders. He clasped it to his chest, trying to block her view. But not quick enough. "Oh! Isabela! That book has been outlawed by the Chantry!"

"What? It would keep him more interested than that stuff you've been having him read." Isabela laughed and tossed her legs up on the table, nearly in Sebastian's face.

"Well, how about mine next." Varric said and placed a large box on the table in front of Fenris. Fenris opened it and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"A whole case of Aggregio Pavali? Thank you, Varric." Fenris smiled at him and inclined his head.

"Yeah, well, I better get invited to share a bottle sometime." Varric smiled at him.

"Here's mine. Herbs for your garden. I thought you might like that." Merrill smiled and handed him several pots of fragrant herbs.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Lorelei moved the case of wine off the table and then took the herbs from him.

"I'll put these outside for you." She whispered and moved off with them.

Aveline's gift was next. It was a sword care kit complete with the rice paper, oil, talcum powder, and a sharpening stone. Donnic gave him a deck of cards and promised him a couple of games the following week. Anders handed him a package and Fenris opened it slowly.

It had two jars in it. He opened them and sniffed at the concoctions. "One is that liniment I make for sore muscles. The other is the leather cleaner and softener. I remembered you liked Lorelei's when you used them in the Deep Roads." Anders explained.

"Thank you, Anders." Fenris said nodding his head to him.

"Now mine." Sebastian said handing Fenris the package. Fenris opened it and was touched by the nice leather bound prayer journal. He nodded to Sebastian and looked to Lorelei as she made her way into the room. She was carrying a large and obviously heavy package. Fenris jumped up from his seat and hurried to relieve her of the burden. She smiled at him.

"I hope you like it." She said and bit into her lip. She had found the heavy and beautiful great sword on a mission. She had spent the last few weeks cleaning it up and restoring it to it's full beauty. She had shown it to Bohdan and Sandal. Bohdan had taken it to some smiths who had offered him a great sum for the blade, but Lorelei had been adamant about giving it to Fenris. Sandal and Bohdan's gift was they were going to enchant it with whatever enchantment Fenris wanted.

Fenris opened up the sword and looked at her stunned. "Do you know what this is?"

"A sword?" She said with a laugh.

"Not just any sword. These are called the Blade of Mercy. A replica of the sword Archon Hessarian used to kill Andraste." Fenris explained examining the blade.

"So it's nothing but a souvenir?" Lorelei asked confused. Why had the smiths offered so much if it wasn't a good blade?

He laughed. "Hardly. They are gifts of honor bestowed to someone who has performed a service to the Imperium. They are rare and coveted. Danarius longed for one. Here, let me show you." Fenris said and ran the blade along his arm as he called the markings to life. The blade glowed and hummed with power. He held the sword back out to Lorelei.

"It's for you." She said pushing it back to him.

"Lorelei, it is of tremendous value. You shouldn't just give it away." He frowned at her.

"I'm not just giving it away. I got it specifically for you. The smiths didn't tell us what it was, but I knew it was valuable before I gave it to you. Or at least they wanted it badly. I want you to have it." She got a teasing look when he started to protest more. "Won't it be fun to kill Danarius with the very sword he covets?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I think I will enjoy the irony of that. Thank you, Lorelei. I will treasure it."

"Bohdan and Sandal are giving you the enchantments of your choice. Come by when you get a chance and Sandal will fix it up for you. He's fairly excited to get his hands on it."

Fenris admired the beautiful blade for a moment, and then the beautiful woman who had given it to him. She moved past him and smiled at the others. She then turned back to look at Fenris.

"If you're ready we can move on to the games."

"We could just call it a night." Fenris tried.

"You don't want to play?" Lorelei asked looking hurt.

"Maybe we should play something more interesting." Isabela suggested.

"You don't even know what game I had ready." Lorelei pouted.

"No, but I bet it's not as good as spin the bottle." Isabela said with a wink to Sebastian.

"No!" Anders, Sebastian, and Aveline said quickly.

"What's spin the bottle?" Merrill asked.

"A game we are so not playing." Aveline frowned at Isabela. "We are adults, Isabela. Not adolescent children."

"That would just make it more interesting." Isabela laughed.

"Maybe I should call it a night." Donnic said and stood up.

"No!" Lorelei said hurriedly. "Just this one game. Then if you all want to quit, fine."

"What game?" Anders asked.

"I set up a scavenger hunt of sorts. The group to come back with the best items wins. It was going to be a bottle of wine, but maybe we should let the winner pick the next part of entertainment for the party." Lorelei explained.

"A scavenger hunt?" Fenris asked.

"I have clues that will lead you to different areas in Kirkwall. Normally you have to find something that's hidden there. I decided it would be too hard, so instead each team has a different starting spot and you each have to bring something back from each place to prove you were there."

"But you know each place. You can't play." Merrill said looking sadly at Lorelei.

"I know. And it will even things up to groups of two. I'll get the food all cleaned up while you all run around the city. First group back gets extra points added. For each unique item you get more points as well." Lorelei smiled at the group.

"I should stay and clean things up." Fenris said quickly.

"Oh no you don't. I've already paired you each up and have your places ready. It will be fun." She smiled at him. "You and Sebastian, Merrill and Isabela, Varric and Anders, and Aveline and Donnic. Pair up and I'll give you your list."

There was general grumbling, but it was of a good natured variety as they all got into the spirit of competing. There was nothing more that this group liked than competing. And a chance to one up the others was worthy of their full focus. Lorelei smiled at them as she handed out the list.

"No cheating. One envelope at a time, Isabela." Lorelei said pointedly to the rogue who was already trying to pull each one open.

"Fine. I'll try and behave."

"Remember speed is only part of it. Unique items count too. Good luck!" She called as they raced out of the house off to find something unique to prove they had been to each of the places she had given them to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The groups raced back through Hightown, each vying to get to Fenris' first. There was laughter and teasing banter as they raced. The game had worked as well as Lorelei had hoped it would. They all worked together beautifully in the heat of battle, but if it wasn't a life or death situation, they fought often. She was hoping to show them they could actually disagree and still have fun together.

Isabela and Merrill beat the others back by a few minutes and were lounging with Lorelei in the main hall. Sebastian and Fenris were next, followed by Aveline and Donnic. Anders and Varric rounded out the group.

"Well?" Lorelei asked looking at Fenris who was actually smiling.

"It was…interesting." He said cutting his eyes over to her and ducking his head to hide his grin.

"Considering you were trying to get out of it, I'm going to take that as a success. So let's see what we have. We'll start with the Blooming Rose."

"That was cruel, Lorelei. Adding that to the list." Sebastian said frowning at her. She just smiled and raised her brow at him. "We took the flag from outside." Sebastian said laying it on the table.

"Aveline?" Lorelei asked turning to her. Aveline looked embarrassed as she placed a large book on the desk.

"The guest register? Brilliant!" Varric laughed.

"How did you manage to get this?" Lorelei laughed as she flipped to the newest page. "Ew! Why did I do that? I know some of those names!"

"Well…" Aveline said and looked at Donnic.

"I just flirted a bit with Vivien and asked for it. She wants it back in a bit, so." Donnic held his hand out and took the book back.

"That's going to be tough to top." Lorelei turned to look at Isabela and Merrill. Merrill looked away and covered her mouth as Isabela produced their prize. She wove the small bit of fabric over her head before tossing it on the table.

Lorelei went to pick up to see what it was when Merrill grabbed her arm. "Don't!" She cried.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked worriedly as Isabela cracked up.

"You should have let her pick it up first, kitten. It would have made this so much better." Isabela laughed.

"That would be cruel." Merrill scolding and turned with pink cheeks to the others who were watching them curiously. "It's…smalls."

"Smalls as in…" Lorelei wrinkled her nose up.

"Not just any smalls. Gamlen's smalls!" Isabela announced with a laugh.

"Ew!" Lorelei said and moved back from the table.

"Isabela!" Sebastian said putting a hand over his face.

"It's on my table!" Fenris said looking at them horrified.

"That is so not hygienic." Anders said trying not to laugh at Lorelei and Fenris' faces.

"Glad we already ate." Varric laughed.

"Get them off my table!" Fenris yelled.

"Anders, do something!" Lorelei said.

"Me? Do what?" Anders looked at her shocked. "I didn't bring them."

"Burn them!" Lorelei said waving her hands frantically. "This is so wrong!"

"I'm with Lorelei on this one. Burn them." Fenris said nodding to Anders. Anders shrugged and cast a small fireball that burned the smalls. As soon as it was gone, Anders extinguished the flames.

"Please tell me you didn't bring someone from a whorehouses smalls." Lorelei said looking at Anders and Varric.

"Not exactly. Jethan!" Varric called and waved in the elf who liked to hit on Lorelei whenever they had to go into the Rose.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm hurt you didn't think to include me in the party earlier. But better late than never. Especially if we're going to finally be getting around to laying down on the job if you get my meaning." Jethan laughed as Lorelei turned red and stepped closer to Fenris who instinctively moved slightly in front of her. The others didn't see this, but Varric did. He was already planning on how to add it to a story of them.

"Um…no…that's not going to happen." Lorelei said and glanced angrily at Varric and Anders who were laughing.

He sighed. "I didn't figure it would. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll take that book, flag, and a bottle of wine and be off." Jethan nodded to Varric. Varric took the book from Donnic and grabbed a bottle and flag off the table and handed them to the elf. He bowed his head to them and left.

"Well? So does that top the guest book and Gamlen's smalls?" Varric asked as he opened another bottle and set to pouring everyone another drink.

"I have to say no. You paid him to get him here. Donnic had to work the hostess to get the book. The Rose goes to Donnic and Aveline." Lorelei said seeming to recover as she took the wine from Varric. "How about the Hanged Man?"

"Ours isn't going to be able to be topped this time. We go first." Anders said and tossed a pair of leather pants on the table with a grin.

"Hey!" Isabela yelled and snatched them up. "These are mine!"

"Hey, what do you know? Isabela does own pants!" Aveline laughed. "Now if she would only wear them."

Isabela glared at them and then tossed another set of smalls onto the table. "I'll see you my pants and raise you a pair of Varric's smalls."

"I'm sensing a scary theme with Isabela's finds." Sebastian sighed as it was Varric's turn to sputter in anger.

"And once again, they are on my table!" Fenris said frowning at Isabela.

"What? Those are clean. And I couldn't pass up Gamlen's." Isabela laughed as Varric snatched his back and tucked them into his pocket.

"That's just wrong." Varric frowned at her.

"Please tell me the rest of you don't have smalls." Lorelei turned to eye the others.

"We got the bartender to give us that story about speed griffons he's always teasing that other guy about." Aveline said sliding the story onto the table.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on that." Varric laughed and picked it up.

"Fenris?" Lorelei asked turning to him and Sebastian.

"That guy who writes poetry for Isabela? Well, he had a new one about her being a worm in the apple of his heart." Fenris said and put the poem on the table. Isabela rolled her eyes at that.

"At least when I have to hear them I'm normally wasted. Varric, more wine." Isabela said.

"Get it yourself, Rivaini. I'm mad at you." Varric said frowning at her.

"Don't worry, Varric, you're in good company." Isabela laughed and snagged a bottle as she leaned close to Sebastian.

"Oh, sweet Maker! The Chantry was on the list! Tell me you didn't steal Elthina's!" Sebastian said frowning at Isabela. She grinned and lightly tapped his nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Winner?" Aveline asked turning to Lorelei.

"Anders and Varric. They solved the mystery of Isabela's missing pants." Lorelei said smiling at them.

"You're just mad about almost touching Gamlen's smalls." Isabela pouted. Lorelei rolled her eyes at her.

"Maybe we should do the Chantry next before Sebastian dies of worry." Lorelei said looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian held up his prayer book. "My prayer book."

"That's not fair to get something of your own." Merrill protested.

"I wasn't going to take something else from there." Sebastian frowned at her.

"It still counts." Lorelei stopped their fight. "Varric?"

"We got these notes here." Varric said as he laid down a notebook on the table.

"These are Elthina's!" Sebastian snapped as he picked up the book.

"Huh. So they are." Anders said with a shrug. Lorelei worked at not smiling as Sebastian was truly upset.

"You can take them back and it will be just fine." Lorelei soothed him. He gave her a sharp nod and sat back down.

"We also didn't feel right about taking something from the Chantry. We found this meeting flyer." Aveline said handing the flyer to Lorelei. She read it and sighed. It was a meeting to discuss the Qunari insult to the Chantry.

"I bet I'm going to have to handle that mess as well." She turned to Isabela and Merrill. "So who's underwear did you steal this time?"

Isabela pulled out a pair and waved it around her head before she tossed it to Sebastian. "They aren't Elthina's." Isabela laughed.

"These are…Isabela!" Sebastian yelled and quickly pocketed them.

Isabela turned to Varric. "I told you, you were in good company."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. She wouldn't listen to reason. She liked the theme." Merrill said looking at him sadly.

He sighed and gave her a nod. "So who wins this round?"

"I'm going to have to go with Anders and Varric again." Lorelei nodded to them.

"Hey! I stole Sebastian's smalls. That has to count for something." Isabela frowned at Lorelei.

"It does. It means you have a thing for smalls." Fenris said frowning at her.

"Well, actually I like big things. Big boats, big…" Isabela started.

"Isabela!" Lorelei yelled and shook her head.

"Fine. The Keep next. We couldn't decided which one to get…" Isabela stared.

"Not we. You. You decided. I said we shouldn't." Merrill interrupted quickly.

"As I was saying, we got both." Isabela laughed and tossed out two pairs of smalls this time. One obviously a man's and one a woman's.

"No. She wouldn't. Andraste's ass!" Aveline snarled and grabbed her smalls and quickly put them into her pocket. "You go to far this time, pirate."

"Are those…" Donnic reached out and grabbed the other pair. He looked at Isabela and shook his head. "You have interesting friends, Guard Captain."

"I'm so sorry, Donnic." Aveline started, but he smiled at her.

"Don't be. This has been fun. If a little odd." She actually blushed as he smiled at her. Lorelei was beaming as she watched them. Maybe they were going to find their way after all, she thought.

"Aveline?" Fenris asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. The duty roster." Aveline waved it as she continued to smile at Donnic.

"Did you bring work to the party?" Lorelei asked frowning at her.

"What? I needed to get it done. I'm still here." Aveline shrugged at her look.

"Aveline." Lorelei sighed and then turned to Fenris. "Yours?"

"Aveline's inkwell." Fenris said and handed it back to Aveline. She took it with a shake of her head.

"Anders?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, I think we win again. Though I give credit to Isabela who wanted to risk Aveline's wrath. We got the seneschal's journal." Anders said and tossed the journal on the table. "He really doesn't like you, Lorelei."

"Tell me something I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "And you do win again. Maybe we should just call it now. I doubt anyone can catch up now."

"Don't count us out yet." Isabela smiled.

"I'm afraid." Lorelei said with a smile for her. "Fine. Darktown. Wait, let me guess? Anders' smalls?"

"No fair! I wanted to get to wave them around and watch him go all Justice on me." Isabela pouted and tossed the smalls to Anders.

"You are a piece of work. Going into peoples private things." Anders frowned at her.

"Don't push me, Anders, or I'll talk about your journal we found." Isabela said narrowing her eyes at him. His widened and then narrowed. She laughed and shook her head.

"Right. So on to the rest of you." Lorelei motioned to the rest of us.

"Well, we couldn't think of anything so we just grabbed a wanted poster." Donnic said showing the poster before he resumed staring at Aveline. Lorelei rolled her eyes at them and looked at Varric.

"Well, I saved myself a trip back and got those stunning grenades I needed." Varric shrugged.

"I'm disappointed. I expected something big after all the others." Lorelei said and looked to Sebastian and Fenris. They smiled at each other and then Fenris held up a bottle of wine.

"Wine?" Lorelei asked and moved to look at the label. "Hey! That's the wine my mother had shipped in special from Ferelden!"

"You said Darktown. We used your basement entrance." Fenris smiled smugly. "We have to have won that round."

She took the wine and nodded. "Yes, and for that you can have the first taste of this. It's rarely exported out of Ferelden. You don't want to know how much these bottles cost me."

"That just leaves the Gallows." Varric said and tossed a journal on the table. "One journal of a certain Knight Captain. He mentions our lovely leader in there a lot."

Lorelei handed the glass to Fenris before turning to snatch the journal before Isabela could get it. "Varric! You shouldn't have stolen Cullen's journal!"

"He talks about Bethany too." Anders said.

"What?" Lorelei frowned and started to open the journal. "No. That's wrong. Jerks. I'll get this back to him somehow." She resumed pouring wine for everyone as Aveline pulled out an envelope.

"We saw Bethany. She had a letter she was going to send you. We told her we would bring it." Aveline said smiling as Lorelei set down the bottle and snatched the letter. "So do we win?"

"Hey, not so fast. We still have Fenris and Sebastian. But I doubt anyone can top ours." Isabela said with a laugh.

"So go first." Fenris said leaning back in his seat. He was pretty sure they had this one as well. He had used his abilities to take something that would definitely make Lorelei laugh.

"We got these for you, Anders." Isabela said and tossed Anders the smalls.

"Why would I want someone's smalls?" He asked.

"Cause their Meredith's." Isabela laughed.

"Ew!" Anders shrieked and tossed the smalls. They flew across the table and smacked Sebastian right in the face.

Sebastian calmly reached up and pulled them off his face. He then reached back and threw them in the fireplace. He took a calming breath as the rest of the companions burst out laughing. Even Sebastian was forced to give in after a moment.

"Oh, my sides! Isabela how did you manage…no, I don't want to know." Lorelei laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. The look on Sebastian's face had been priceless. "Do you think you can top it?" She asked looking to Fenris.

"I do." Fenris said with a nod from Sebastian. He then tossed the ring to Lorelei.

"What's this? This isn't…no…you didn't…how did you get this?" Lorelei asked looking stunned.

"Well, I just tested Varric's suggestion about my markings making it easy to pick pockets. Only I didn't pick a pocket. I pulled it off of Meredith's finger."

"You got Meredith's signet ring?" Anders asked incredulous.

"We did. I think that tops even getting her smalls." Sebastian said with a nod towards Isabela.

Lorelei laughed and shook her head. "That definitely tops it. It might just top everything. You do realize you have to put it back now though, right?"

"I figured you would want me to." Fenris nodded.

"Hmm. Well then I suppose I should decide who is the winner." Lorelei said eyeing them.

"Wait! There was one last place on the list." Isabela said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Fenris' was just to get you all back here." Lorelei said with a shake of her head.

"So no one else got something?" Isabela asked. They all shook their head as Fenris narrowed his eyes at her. "Then we win this round by default." She crowed and swung a pair of smalls over her head.

"Isabela!" Fenris snarled.

She looked at him with an overly innocent face. "What? I wanted to know what color they were. I'm always guessing, but you never tell me." She pouted. Fenris ghosted and snatched the smalls from her.

She squeaked in surprise. "I suggest you stop snooping in my house." He growled at her.

"And on that note, I think it's getting late. I have duty tomorrow." Aveline said and stood up.

"I'll walk with you. I have duty too." Donnic said and stood quickly. "Thank you, Lorelei. This has been an…interesting evening. Happy birthday, Fenris." Donnic nodded to him and then lead Aveline out.

"They're right. I have to read the Chant tomorrow. Happy birthday, Fenris." Sebastian said tucking Elthina's notes under his arm.

"But I haven't declared a winner!" Lorelei pouted.

"How about we continue this next week. Blondie and I clearly won. We'll think up a game to play for next weekend. Probably should move it to your mansion next time, Lorelei." Varric said as he stood up. He was trying to hurry the others out so he could give Lorelei and Fenris some time together. "Come on Daisy. Blondie and I will walk you home. Then I'll buy you a celebratory drink." Varric nodded to Anders. "Hope it was a good birthday, Fenris."

"What about me?" Isabela frowned.

"I figured you were heading to the Rose. If you aren't, you are more than welcome to join us as we gloat about winning." Varric smiled at her.

"Well, Jethan was obviously free. I think I'll go take care of that problem." Isabela sauntered over to Fenris and kissed his cheek noisily. He wiped it off and frowned at her. "Unless you want a special present. I know that book forwards and backwards. I could give you a hands on demonstration."

"That's not necessary. Thank you all for the gifts and celebrating my…birthday." Fenris said cutting his eyes to Lorelei who smiled at him.

"Your loss. Lorelei, you finally want to become a woman? I'll spring for it." Isabela asked causing Lorelei to flush red.

"I'm not ever going to take you up on that offer." Lorelei frowned at her.

"You two are no fun." Isabela pouted and left.

"Happy birthday, Fenris. May you have many more." Merrill said sweetly before she followed Varric and Anders out the door.

Lorelei sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess that was that. Oh, no! We didn't do the most important thing. Damn Isabela and all her smalls driving it right out of my head. Give me a minute. Then I'll get out of your hair." Lorelei said to Fenris and darted out of the room.

Fenris sat down and poured another glass of the Ferelden wine for himself and one for her. He was thinking he might could entice her to stay a little later. It had been a good night and he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. At least not the part where she went home.


	5. Chapter 5

She returned a few minutes later carrying a cupcake with a candle in it. She walked slowly with her hand shielding the small flame. She smiled at him as she sat it down on the table in front of him.

"Part of birthdays is setting pastries on fire?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. We're supposed to sing, then you make a wish, and blow out the candle. I won't subject you to my singing. So I'll just say happy birthday. Make your wish, but don't say it out loud. If you do, it won't come true." She explained with a smile.

He leaned closer and eyed her. It was a bit of foolishness, but if he had learned nothing else today it was that sometimes a bit of foolishness was a good thing. He thought over all the things he could wish for. Only one stood out in his mind. He blew out the candle and sat back.

"I hope it comes true for you." She smiled at him and pulled the candle off. She licked the icing off the candle, sending heat into his gut as he watched her. "Eat your cupcake." She said motioning him on.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"I'll get one on my way out." She answered with a shrug.

He bit into the cupcake and couldn't help but close his eyes in pleasure. He hadn't told her, but he had loved this particular cake that she had made him taste. He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him. He ducked his head and sheepishly said. "I suppose this is my favorite."

"Red velvet. Mine too. And I gathered as much."

"How?" He asked as he took another bite.

"It's the only thing you tried you actually had a reaction to. Most you just ate. For a split second there was an actual smile after you ate it. So I hoped that meant you liked it."

"Hmm. Why don't you get one and stay a bit. It would be a shame to waste this wine." He said motioning to the glass he had already poured.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Twist my arm with red velvet cupcakes. I'll be back." She came back and settled into the chair. She wrapped the dress around her legs as she curled them under her. She then toyed with the cupcake as they sat in silence for a bit. Unlike their first times of silence, now it wasn't awkward.

The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting them in a warm light. The wine was good and warmed them farther. Fenris leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his knees as he curled in the chair. He eyed her as she took a drink of the wine.

"So this is a birthday?"

She smiled at him. "I suppose so. Did you really like it or were you just worried about hurting my feelings?"

"At first I was trying not to hurt your feelings." He said watching her as she looked down. "But then it sort of…grew on me." She looked up at him searching for the truth in his words.

"Fenris, you know I don't ever want to upset you, right?" He nodded. "Well, if something I do does, just tell me. It might upset me for a moment, but I would rather know than not know."

"I'd let you know if it upset me too much." He assured her.

"Do you really hate the book we've been working on?" She asked quietly.

"No. I've always wanted to know more about Shartan. It's just a little…hard I guess." He shrugged.

"I might should have chosen a lighter story for the first book." She said looking at him contritely.

"It's fine. Besides starting out with the hard stuff will make the rest easier, right?" He smiled and shifted around in his chair.

"That's one way to look at it." She laughed. "Well, I should probably let you get some rest. Thank you for allowing me to do this. And for acting surprised. I do hope you enjoyed it."

"You knew I wasn't surprised?" He asked standing as she did.

She laughed. "I knew someone would tell you. They were all thinking you would rip my heart out if they didn't. And if we had really surprised you, you would have ghosted behind us to assess the situation. You didn't. Thanks for playing along though."

"Can I ask why you wanted to do this?"

"Well, everyone has a birthday. I told you before the actual date doesn't matter. What does is that you realize you are loved and valued. You never see yourself as either." She shrugged.

"And you thought giving me a birthday would make me see me differently?"

"Maybe. Or maybe you would realize you aren't alone any more. You have us. As messed up as a family as we make, we are one."

"So you chose today simply because this was how long you needed to finish the plan?" He asked.

She glanced at the ground, a blush brightening her cheeks. "No. Um…well, today is three years to the day that we met."

He looked at her stunned. She remembered the day they had met? Not just the day, but the actual date? "You remember the date?"

She shrugged and chewed her lip trying to keep her embarrassment in check. "I write about everything in my journal. So yes, I remember the date."

"I made it into your journal the first time we met?" He asked feeling a mix of emotions. Could she like him? What would she do if he leaned in and kissed her?

"It isn't every day I met an escaped slave who has amazing markings and abilities running from his magistrate master." She said giving him a teasing smile.

His hopes died then. It was just that he was unusual. Not that he had peeked her interest as she had his. He was foolish to hope for anything different. She was too good for him. He should just be happy she wanted to keep him by her side. "Right. I suppose that would make for an unusual story."

She reached out and lightly touched his arm. "And I knew you were going to change my life. The moment you stepped out into the alienage, I knew my life would never be the same."

He cringed and turned away from her. "You're right. Now you have to deal with slavers and hunters trying to get to me as well." Maybe he should just leave. Maybe she would be better off without him.

She moved in front of him and took his hand. "I would deal with a thousand slavers and hunters to have the chance to know you. I would deal with every magistrate in all of Tevinter to have this chance. Fenris, you make my life better, not worse. I don't know what I would do without you."

She hesitated a moment. If she did this, there was no going back. But she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to let him know. Even if he rejected her. She leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. He stared at her wide eyed. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't breath or blink. Just stared at her stunned.

She dropped her hand from his and took a step back. And there was her answer. He didn't feel anything for her but maybe friendship. She could just hope he would pretend this never happened and they could continue as friends. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to go." She turned and walked away, berating herself for being a fool.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris was still trying to wrap his mind around her words. She was willing to fight all of that just to know him. Then she had kissed him. He had frozen as he tried to make sense of it all. No one had ever said such about him. No one had ever cared that way for him. No one had ever…He shook himself and realized he was alone. She had left. He had tried to process it all and what he should do about it and now she thought he didn't want her to. She had left hurt.

He debated just waiting until tomorrow. It was late. They had drank too much. Maybe she wouldn't feel the same when she woke up. It had been a long day. But then he glanced at the discarded candle on the table.

He thought of the story Isabela had given him a couple of weeks ago. It was one he would never tell anyone he had been reading. He had hidden it away well enough that even the nosy rogue would never find it again. She had given it to him saying it was more interesting to read and he might find the story helpful.

It was about a knight on the run from bad men. He had been taken in and given shelter by a beautiful and kind girl. It was one of Isabela's dirty stories she liked so much. And enjoyed tormenting all the rest of them with. But one line had stuck in Fenris' mind. The knight had said it on a rain soaked night to the girl as they had found shelter from the storm in a rundown barn.

"Sometimes wishes come true on their own. And sometimes you have to make them." The knight had then kissed the girl and the story devolved into something that had made Fenris flush even though he was all alone and hidden against intrusion. He hesitated only a moment longer and then bolted.

If she didn't want him, he would leave. All she had to do was command him. He wasn't her slave, but he was completely and hopelessly wrapped up in her. He used his abilities to sneak into her house. A bone tossed to Bandit assured his silence on the matter. Bandit knew him and knew he would never harm Lorelei. He continued to stay invisible as he made his way through the rest of the house. Slipping up the stairs to her room unseen and unheard. He didn't want a confrontation with either Bohdan or her mother.

He hesitated outside of her room. What if she was changing? What if she got mad at him? What if she didn't send him away? He shoved aside the thoughts and fears. He wasn't a slave any longer. He wasn't worthless. She saw his value. As more than just a weapon. She saw him. She had been trying to show him this all along.

He phased into her room and watched her as she angrily brushed out her hair. She was in a gown and mumbled to herself as she snapped the brush through her hair. He released his powers and watched her in the mirror. She glanced up and muffled a scream. She whirled to him, brandishing her brush as if it was one of her daggers.

"Fenris?" She said breathlessly. She dropped the brush to the vanity and clasped a hand to her hammering heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Making my wish come true." He said and stalked towards her. She had a moment of fear as he stalked towards her. She backed up and bumped into the vanity as he towered over her. His stance taunt and aggression clearly written on his face. She felt ever ounce the frightened prey under the glare of the great wolf. His face set in determination, but his eyes flicked to hers suddenly frightened. "Command me to leave and I shall."

She hesitated. She could play stupid to what his intent was. Move them back to friends. Or she could take the chance. "I don't want you to leave." She said quietly.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and slid his gauntleted thumb across her cheekbone. "Did I make my intent clear enough?" He asked moving closer still. Her body trapped between his and the vanity didn't allow her any escape. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer still. His grip was loose on her, allowing her to decide.

She took a shaky breath and raised her chin up. "I believe so."

"Then you accept my attentions." He said it as a statement. There would be no more discussion. She had accepted and tonight at least, she would be his. He kissed her before she could make another sound. His hand on her cheek slipped to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as he pressed her tighter to him, deepening the kiss.

"Fenris…" She said breathlessly as he pulled back.

She slid her hands to his shoulders and began working at the buckles of his breastplate that was digging into her painfully. He pulled back a bit and quickly tore it and his gauntlets off and then pulled her back to him. The rest of his armor could wait. He wanted the sensation of running his hands over her. The heat of her through her gown was searing, but there was no pain in their touch. Only growing heat and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked as he ran his mouth over her neck. He held her to him with one arm while the other worked on the clasp of his leather tunic. Her hands lightly laid on his shoulders. She didn't want to hurt him. She desperately wanted to touch him, but was afraid of causing him pain.

"You can touch me, Lorelei. I'm not hurting." He pulled back and shucked his leather tunic as he said it. Her eyes ran over his newly exposed torso, tracing the markings that marred his skin. He paused as she looked at him. Tears were in her eyes. "Does it…disgust you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Fenris, no! They are beautiful. I was just thinking about how much pain you must have gone through." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "I want to take his hide for what he has done to you. I want to pay him back every ounce of pain he has given you." She kissed him again and then stepped back to lightly run her hand over the main trail of markings that went down the center of his chest dropping down below his waistband. "As to the markings themselves? If they didn't hurt and upset you, I would love them. They are beautiful, and they are a part of you." She moved back close and placed a feather light kiss at the hollow of his neck, lightly tracing the marking that spread from there to his collarbone. "Tell me if I hurt you." She whispered against his neck.

He grunted a reply and crushed her to him, tightly embracing her. He thought his heart would explode as he held her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck molding her body to him. Heat flared between them, but neither was willing to break the embrace. Each desperately needing the love and acceptance that was in that embrace.

He knew in that instant he had found what he had been searching for all this time. He had found a home. Here in her arms was where he belonged.

Finally they turned their heads to the other, neither willing to be out of the others embrace, their lips met. Fenris whispered words to her in Arcanum. Pouring out his feelings to her. Things he wasn't ready to say to her, but had to say or he would explode from them.

He pushed her back towards the bed, struggling to devest them of the rest of their clothing. They fell into the bed a tangle of half off clothing and limbs. She giggled as Fenris growled. She tugged his mouth back to hers and whispered against his lips.

"We don't have to rush, Fenris. We have all night. You have all the rest of my nights. Days to if you asked it."

"I don't want to rush. I just want to feel your skin beneath mine. I have dreamed of this for so long." He admitted quietly. His eyes searching hers for permission.

"Hmm. Well, I do believe that you are stronger and faster than me. So I would imagine you can make quick work of these clothes if you really set your mind to it."

He grinned at her as he shifted back enough and got a good grasp on her gown. He watched her as he ripped it in two. She moved with him as he pulled the tattered gown and then her smalls from her. He used his powers to ghost off the bed, remove his clothes, and rush back to her. She shook her head with a laugh as he pressed her back to the bed.

"I knew you would solve that problem."

"I live to be useful." He chuckled as he finally had what he wanted. Her skin bare to his.

He ran his hands and eyes over her exposed skin. Marveling at the feel of her silky skin over hard muscles. Ever so often was a small scar, marring the perfection of her skin when she hadn't had a healer to mend the wound. He loved her more for it. He knew each of these scars had been a time when he had caused her to not take a mage.

She laid still and let him explore. Her desire to please him overcoming her embarrassment. She watched him as his green eyes darkened and slowly raised back to her face. He leaned over her to press a kiss to her lips.

"Vos es sic decorus. Vos belong volo. Mei unus meus decorus diligo. Ego ero vestri usquequaque. Ego diligo vos." He whispered as he kissed down her neck, running his mouth over her skin. Exploring her body with hands and lips. Learning her form, her likes.

The way her pulse raced when he kissed along her shoulder. The way her body arched when he slipped a hand around her breast. The way she made a small gasp as he closed his mouth over a pert nipple. His own desire rising to a painful throb as he mapped her body. Kissing and caressing every inch of skin.

She tensed up as he made his way back up her legs. Her shyness overwhelming even her desire to give him what he wanted. He paused to look up at her. He could see her nerves.

"If you wish me to stop, I will." He promised and kissed her thigh.

"Fenris…" She said sounding uncertain.

"Relax, Lorelei. Let me explore you. Let me taste you. I want to know you. All of you." He whispered moving back to kiss her lips until she relaxed back against him.

He began the slow process of kissing down her torso again, this time though he was on a mission. He kept his exploration brief least she resist before he found what he was seeking. Her hands tightened on his shoulders trying to halt his process.

"I want to explore you as well." She protested.

He grinned at her as he settled lower and pressed a quick kiss to her thigh. He pressed her legs wider. "Later. You did say we have all night. And I do believe something about your days if I asked it."

"Fenris, but…" She gasped as he kissed along her sex. "It's your birthday!" She protested trying to maintain her thoughts as desire pooled like a warm fire burning in her stomach.

"Then let me do as I want." He said with a quiet chuckle as she made a small noise. He could feel that even as much as she liked his kisses and touches, she was still nervous about this. He kept his exploration there quick. He had all the rest of their lives to teach her the joys of receiving pleasure. He was more than ready to get to some of the receiving himself. He kissed back up her body until he could capture her mouth again. She pressed her hands against his chest, running them down and around him.

"Does this mean it's my turn?" She asked as he allowed her to kiss his neck.

"You can explore later. I need…" He trailed off in a groan as he pressed his throbbing length against her wet warmth. He caught his breath and looked down at her. "Is this…" He trailed off as she kissed him. She lifted her hips to his, teasing him as he arched against her.

He pinned her hips to the bed with one hand and shifted so he could press into her. He found the bit of resistance that told him what he had always known. She would belong to him forever now. He paused as he pushed past it, letting her adjust to him. In all his years, and limited memories, he had never known that sex could feel more than just good or bad. This was a different experience entirely. He let them all believe he was as inexperienced as Lorelei was because to admit anything different would be too painful. And now he knew in a way he had been. He sought her mouth again as he shifted in her. He swallowed her moan as they pressed together.

They began to move. Tenative at first, but then they found a rhythm and moved together, each savoring the feelings of being connected. Their eyes met and they watched each other as they moved slowly. Neither in a hurry to reach the end. But desire drove them, forcing them to eventually move faster and harder. Finally her body arched and tightened around him, pulling him over the edge with her.

Sheer will alone kept him from crushing her as he would have collapsed into a boneless puddle on her. He wasn't sure if he would ever recover. She was in a similar state and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him down on her. He pressed kisses to her fevered skin until he could work his way to her mouth.

He shifted, taking her with him so he could curl her into his arms. He was unwilling to part from her. Afraid that if he lost contact with her it would fade away and be nothing more than a dream. She happily snuggled into his chest and kissed the markings there. He ran his hand through her hair, idly twisting a blond strand around his fingers.

"I'm thinking birthdays are a really good thing." He said startling her out of drifting to sleep. She laughed and lifted her head enough to kiss him.

"I knew you would like it."

"Are we talking about the birthday still?" He teased smiling down at her.

"You are spending far too much time with Isabela." She said with a pout as she blushed and curled tighter to him. She traced his markings along his ribs. "So um, are you going to stay?"

"Well, I did say you could explore later. And I do believe you promised me all night." He said tilting her head up to look at him. "I want your days as well." She smiled at him as she moved up to kiss him.

"Ego diligo vos." She whispered against his lips. He pulled her tightly to him and held her as she drifted off to sleep. He was almost asleep when he realized she had said it in Arcanum. He felt himself blush as he thought of all the things he had confessed to her. They would have to talk about it later. But for now he was going to savor the fact that he was loved.

_**-0-**_

_**Author's note: Translations of the latin sentences are from an english to latin website translator and are as follows: Vos es sic decorus-you are so beautiful. Vos belong volo-you belong to me. Me unus decorus diligo-mine alone my beautiful love. Ego ero vestri usquequaque-I will be yours always. Ego diligo vos-I love you.**_


End file.
